1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing posture doll capable of representing postures in performing swinging movement in golf.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to improve striking techniques in golf, for example, its very important that positional relationships among each part of the body and an angle of movement at the time of swinging movement are proper. Therefore, it is necessary to acquire successive movements and positions of each part of the body at the time of swinging movement and to reproduce them at the time of actual swinging movement.
Even though theory established regarding how each part of the body should move at the time of swinging movement in golf, it is very difficult to actually move the body according to that theory. Hence, the most reliable way to master the correct swing is to learn desirable swinging movement through one""s own eyes. From this view point, the inventor of the present invention has already proposed a doll capable of representing swinging movement in Japanese Examined Patent Publication JP-82 2-55066 (HEI-2 1990).
The doll described above has a structure such that a pair of arm members is oscillatably attached to a chest member. However, available range of movement of the chest member is not sufficient, and there has been found room for improvement in representing desirable swinging movement.
In view of this, a problem of the present invention is to provide a swing posture doll capable of representing desirable swinging movement by improving the structure of the chest member.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the present invention provides a swing posture doll in which a bent-forward chest member is provided on a waist member supported by a pair of leg members. Right and left arm members are attached to shoulder positions on both sides of the chest member so as to be capable of taking a downwardly and slightly bent-forward posture, and a head portion is provided on the chest member.
The chest member is made to be rotatable about a shaft capable of lateral oscillation. The right arm member is composed of a right clavicle member, an upper arm, a forearm and a hand member. The right clavicle member is attached to the right shoulder of the chest member so as to be capable of rotating in the fore-and-aft direction. The upper end of the upper arm is attached to the right clavicle member by a shoulder hinge so as to be capable of rotating in the vertical direction, and the forearm is connected to the upper arm so as to be capable of bending in the vertical direction. The hand member is attached to the forearm so as to be capable of moving in the vertical and lateral directions.
The left arm member is composed of a left clavicle member, an upper arm, a forearm and a hand member. The left clavicle member is fixed to the left shoulder of the chest member. The upper and of the upper arm is attached to the left clavicle member by means of a shoulder hinge so as to be capable of revolving and rotating in the lateral direction. The forearm is connected to the upper arm so as to be capable of revolving and bending, and the hand member is attached to the forearm so as to be capable of moving in the vertical direction.
In the above configuration, the chest shaft capable of lateral oscillation of the chest member is attached to a fulcrum shaft in the fore-and-aft direction provided in the chest member at its lower end. The chest shaft is able to oscillate about the fulcrum shaft, and the head portion is rotatably attached to the upper end of the shaft projecting from the upper part of the chest member.
Furthermore, the chest member is fixed to the upper end of the support column standing on a pedestal on which the pair of leg members are to be placed. By rotating the support column with the use of a lever, the waist member will rotate two-dimensionally.